Like Pulling Teeth
is the sixth episode of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on March 13, 1996. Its original American airdate was March 12, 2005. Summary Barely escaping Imecka with their lives, Goku, Trunks, and Pan land on Monmaasu, a strange planet much like Earth, except everything is a hundred times the normal size. Pan finds a new outfit that makes her look like a bee and Goku finds a huge apple tree and starts to eat. Meanwhile, Trunks is with Giru looking for the Black Star Dragon Ball. His search leads him to Goku and they find the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball, their good fortune takes a turn for the worse when an apple falls on the ball. Before they have a chance to lift up the apple and get the ball, a giant hawk grabs the apple with the Dragon Ball still stuck to it, and then gives it to a giant. Then they hear Pan scream. Trunks tells Goku that they need to help Pan then he flies off. Pan meanwhile has found herself as part of a hive with the other bees believing her to be the Queen. When Pan attempts to leave she is chased by a swarm of bees. She soon runs into Goku and Trunks who recently saved the real Queen Bee from a hungry Spider and they all fly away. An hungry Goku smells a delicious fish being cooked in the distance and head to it where they find a Giant as well as the Dragon Ball still stuck in the apple. When the Giant eats the apple the Dragon Ball gets lodged in his tooth and causes him great pain. Goku makes his way into the Giant's mouth and uses a Kamehameha to knock out the tooth and retrieve their first Black Star Dragon Ball and then head off to space in search for the next. Major Events *Goku, Trunks and Pan land on Monmaasu to find their first Black Star Dragon Ball. *Goku retrieves the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball from a Giants Tooth. Battles *Goku and Trunks vs. Spider Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *Giant Locations *Space **Monmaasu Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship *Black Star Dragon Ball (Four-Star) Trivia *Trunks calls the robot T2006 "Giru" before they name him that. *The Bee costume Pan wears during this episode appears as a playable form for Pan called Pan (GT) (Honey) in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. **All the artwork of Pan (GT) (Honey)'s character cards are based upon scenes from this episode. Pan (GT) (Honey) also appears in Dokkan Battle as an unbeatable boss in the Event "Pan's Secret Adventure" who flies off after a certain number of turns with the chance of encountering Goku (GT) or Trunks (GT) as beatable enemies who give massive amounts of EXP when defeated. The event's stage is based upon Monmaasu. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 6 (BDGT) pt-br:O Dentista Goku fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 06 pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 06: Ździebko cię boli, co!? Dentysta Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT